Lost In Love
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Bree and Chase finally decide to tell the school about their relationship. But one question...How? Inspired by the song Lost In Love by Big Time Rush (Threequel to Now Or Never and They Don't Know About Us)


**In this Marcus is the same as in They Don't Know About Us. He is not evil, bionic, or an android.**

**Okay so just think for who sings what part just think**

**Carlos-Chase**

**Logan-Marcus**

**Kandall-Leo**

**James-Adam**

**And when Jake Miller does his rapping part that's Marcus too, because Mateus is a rapper. And if you haven't heard his song Without A Warning you need to go listen to it. It's amazing :)**

**And when Chase isn't singing he is also playing his guitar.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p>Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, and Leo were hanging out in their living room. The band was practicing, and Bree and Leo were watching. When they finished Bree and Leo started clapping and cheering.<p>

"Thanks guys" Marcus says

"You guys sound amazing" Bree says

"Well the only way to really know that is for the school to say that when we audition for the talent show tomorrow" Chase says

"When are the auditions?" Leo asks

"Tomorrow after school" Marcus answers

"So you guys will already be home" Chase says

"So we're not allowed to stay, and watch you guys audition?" Bree asks

"No, because..uh" Chase looks over at Marcus

"What?" Marcus asks

"Nothing" Chase answers a little too quickly. Marcus outs his hands up in defense, and goes back to his guitar.

Chase whispers in Bree's and Leo's ears "Bree, you have training. And, Leo, Mr. Davenport said that he want's you to train with her, since Adam and I won't be able to"

"Are you serious?" Leo asks

"Serious about what?" Marcus asks

"Uh, serious about who the judge of the talent show is" Chase says "By the way, who is the judge?"

"Principal Perry" Adam says

Marcus eyes widen "What!?"

"Yeah, she said earlier this morning while you two were talking to those twin girls" Adam says, and Bree looks at Chase

"You were what?" she asks Chase

"Hey, it was mostly Marcus" Chase says pointing to the other boy

"It's true" Marcus says "The only girl he can talk to without running away is you" he says to Bree

"Well Chase I have a surprise for you" Bree says

"What is it?"

"I think we should tell everyone that we're together"

"Seriously?!" he asks

"Yes"

They both hug, and the other three boys start making gagging sounds

"Will you guys shut up?" Bree asks pulling away from Chase

"Hmm, let's see...Uh...Nope" Marcus says, and Bree fake glares at him.

Marcus smiles "Well I should be getting home. See you guys tomorrow"

"Bye Marcus" Bree says

"So Chase I'm gonna let you decide how we tell the school. Okay?" Bree asks

"Okay. It is going to be amazing" he says smiling

* * *

><p>"Well that stunk" Marcus says walking into the living room behind Adam and Chase<p>

"No it didn't" Adam says. He walks into the kitchen to get a snack

"Well then why are we covered in tomatoes?" Marcus asks Adam

"Because they go with my peanut butter" Marcus watches as Adam gets out a jar of peanut butter, and mixes it with the tomatoes from his shirt.

"What happened?" Leo says walking down the stairs, Bree following him

"We didn't get in" Chase says flopping on the sofa

"Seriously? You guys sounded amazing" Bree says

"Well not to Principal Perry" Marcus says flopping down beside his friend

"So Chase, have you figured out how we're gonna tell the school yet?"

"No, but I think I might have an idea. You said that we sounded really good, right?"

"Yeah" Bree answers

"Well then boys" he says standing up "We've got work to do" he says, and they all run upstairs to Chase's room. Mr. Davenport gave them each their own rooms for when they have friends over.

As the three boys sit in Chase's room he explains the plan to them.

"...And that's how we're going to tell the school we're together" Chase finishes

"Principal Perry is gonna wish she let us into the talent show" Adam says

"Speaking of the monster, how are we gonna get past Principal Perry?" Marcus asks

"What if we tell her there is a sale on cat food, and wrestling masks?" Leo asks

"Perfect" Chase says "Leo, do you know how to play a keyboard?"

"I could learn" Leo says

"Well then, let's get started. Marcus could we practice in your garage again?" Chase asks

"Yeah, sure. My parents aren't there anyways" he says

"What do you mean?" Leo asks

"They're away on a business trip until tomorrow" Marcus answers

"Well then why don't you stay here tonight?" Leo asks

"Yeah, it would give up some extra time" Chase adds

"If it's okay with your dad" Marcus says

"Yeah. It'll be fine"

"That's what you said last time" Marcus says

"Well this time we'll be working on something" Chase says

"Okay then" Marcus says

"Well then when we go to practice at your house you can get your stuff" Chase says

"Okay" Marcus says, and the boys continue with their plans

* * *

><p>It's the middle of class, and there are four boys setting up instruments in the hallway.<p>

"So, Chase" Marcus starts "You all set?" he asks Chase

"Yup. You?"

"Yup" Marcus answers

RING

"STAY CALM! IT'S ONLY THE BELL!" Adam says

"We know that Adam" Marcus says

The kids start walking into the hallway.

"Hello there everyone" Chase says into a microphone "Today I want to tell all of you who my true love is. She's not the girl you would think, but she's the love of my life"

The crowd stares at him

"This is Lost In Love" Chase says

"5-6-7-8" Adam says banging his drumsticks together when he says a number

Marcus starts playing his guitar, and Adam starts playing his drums.

_You drive me crazy, I'm so into you_

_Tell me baby, do you feel it too?_

Chase looks at Bree amd smiles, but no one can see who he's smiling at

_And the taste of your lips got me feeling high_

_Girl, I swear you're an angel in disguise_

_Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized_

_I'll never be the same_

_'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love_

_And I don't wanna be found_

_Lost in love_

_So glad I've found you girl_

_So let's stay lost in love_

_Hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do_

_I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you_

_And the taste of your lips got me feeling high_

_Girl, I swear you're an angel in disguise_

_Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized_

Leo presses a button, and a spotlight shines on Bree.

_C'mon let's run away_

_'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love_

_And I don't wanna be found_

_Lost in love_

_So glad I've found you girl_

_So let's stay lost in love_

_Lost in love_

_So let's stay lost in love_

_Lost in love_

_And I don't wanna be found_

_Lost in love_

_So glad I've found you girl_

_So let's stay lost in love_

_Marcus Davis, yeah_

_Call the FBI, call the CIA_

_'Cause I'm lost in love, I'm MIA_

_No GPS, 'cause baby you're my compass_

_I could show you the world like Christopher Columbus_

Marcus walks to the edge of the stage, grabs Bree's hand, and pulls her onto the stage

_Baby you ain't even gotta worry 'bout a thing now_

_Give a star line talking bout Ringo_

_Let's run away, don't make a sound_

_'Cause I'm lost in love, I don't wanna be found_

Marcus spins Bree, and she spins over to Chase. Chase looks in her eyes, and sings

_'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love_

_And I don't wanna be found_

_Lost in love_

_So glad I've found you girl_

_So let's stay lost in love_

Bree and Chase start dancing while Chase is singing

_Lost in love_

_So let's stay lost in love_

_Lost in love_

_And I don't wanna be found_

_Lost in love_

_So glad I've found you girl_

_So let's stay lost in love_

Chase looks in Bree's eyes

_Tell me baby, do you feel it too?_

The crowd starts cheering, and Bree and Chase kiss.

"Well boys" they look over to see Principal Perry "I change my mind. You're in" with that she walks away wearing a new wrestling mask carrying two bags full of cat food.

The five teens start cheering, and they all share a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the last story in this one shot Brase series. There will not be a fourth story to this, but there might be some more other one shots.<strong>

**I have an idea for a Brase story if you guys would like that. I haven't started writing it yet, but everyone leave a review saying if you want me to write it.**

**I have a bunch of other stories that I'm writing right now, but if you really want me to then I will write a Brase story.**


End file.
